


Fate/Stay Night: Breakfast at the Emiya Household

by SongBird_567



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Meals between this group of friends are often had at the Emiya Household. Yet as battles ceased and appetites increased so did the portions and those who enjoyed them.Can Shirou really cook enough to satisfy the appetites of three...hefty women?This is a WEIGHT GAIN STORY as in the characters are FAT.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura, Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 8





	Fate/Stay Night: Breakfast at the Emiya Household

Shirou Emiya stood at the stove in his home. In one hand was a skillet and the other he held a plate stacked with pancakes. With a flick of his wrist, a fresh pancake landed atop the stack. A small smile crossed his lips as he placed this plate on a tray loaded with other assorted breakfast foods. Toast made from an entire loaf of bread, a heaping bowl of scrambled eggs, another bowl filled with oatmeal, five pounds of crispy bacon, thick sausage patties, and three dozen cinnamon rolls. It had taken some complicated placement but he miraculously stacked all the food on this single tray. Lifting it was far more impressive though and balancing alone was worthy of praise.

“Alright, I finished the second batch. Who’s still hungry?” Shirou asked and looked at the three girls that resided at the table. 

Saber currently laid on her back, the king of knights sprawled out and barely half-awake. Her belly rose and fell with her breaths, the normally flabby mass now taut and round from the first helping of breakfast. Once the holy grail war had ended and Rin made Saber a familiar so that she could stay, there was no need for Saber to train or fight. Combine that with how Shirou always cooked for her and her immense appetite it was inevitable that Saber would gain weight.

The amount of weight was a bit staggering though. In just a few months Saber had somehow managed to put on six hundred pounds. She had chubby cheeks and a double chin, fat piled around her throat and rested heavily on her shoulders. Everyone found this to be rather cute. There was even an audible, “aww,” drawn from anyone who saw Saber smile. 

Her arms and chest had seen a generous amount of weight settle on them as well. One would never believe such puffy limbs belonged to a king of nights. Saber’s sleeves were stuffed to bursting with the supple flesh. So soft and squishy that she had even used them as personal pillows on several occasions. A few months ago, before Saber had gained any weight, her chest was on a rather petite scale. That was a different case now. Soft, heavy, and round masses of fat hung from her chest and rested atop her belly. They stretched and filled the fabric that confined them, almost to the point of ripping open. 

Normally there were pillows around the dinner table that provided a comfortable seat to those who dined there. Saber (and the other girls) no longer needed them as they had already grown soft enough to make any position a comfortable seat. That was thanks to Saber boasting a sizable rear in addition to her plush body. Heavy, slightly sagging, cheeks of pure blubber. They bounced with her every step and stretched her clothing to levels that would almost be deemed obscene. Now while a plush posterior and wide hips are captivating to the eye, they would be impossible to obtain without sturdy supports. Strong by physical means as well as in width, Saber’s thighs were plush and pillowy. They were like fleshy pillars that helped support her hefty form.

While Saber’s primary assets were quite sizable, they paled in comparison to her belly. Like an apron made of fat, Saber’s belly hung down to her knees. It was an undisputed fact that her gut was far larger and heavier than Rin and Sakura’s combined. She hadn’t been exposed to Shirou’s cooking the longest, that spot belonging to Sakura, but for a great deal of time, she ate the most of it. When one compiled these factors together it led to one incredibly obese servant. Still, she didn’t mind the softness and weight of her body that much. Even though she was stuffed and on the verge of a food coma, the call of more food was enough to resonate within her. She groaned and slowly lifted her flabby arm up. “I’ll take some more…”

“You sure you haven’t had enough already?” Rin scoffed and rubbed her tremendous tummy, the mass of fat spilling out of her lap. Truth be told, Rin was only acting tough to cover the fact she felt well beyond stuffed. Her pride just refused to let her give in until she was the last girl standing. In magecraft, she hadn’t a single doubt she was the most powerful in Fuyuki, but with the holy grail war past Rin found something she was failing at. Gaining the attention of Shirou. Saber and Sakura had been around him for much longer so she had a lot of ground to make up.

Shirou cooked quite a lot. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner almost every single day. With his culinary skills being so refined everything was delicious and Rin had no trouble clearing her plate. It was just seeing Saber and Sakura clear multiple plates that made her feel she was losing at something. This mentality spurred her on to eat more and more. So without any surprise, she gained weight just like her friends. The weight settled on her lower body and bestowed upon her a heavy pair shape. Her chest and arms received some fat distribution but attention was certainly drawn to her hips. Rin weighed less than Saber overall but her posterior was a worthy rival. Wide hips that would require two seats to properly support them, and two fatty globe-like cheeks that would weight down heavily on them. 

Rin had recently come to a troubling predicament. Her thighs, butt, and hips were all too large to easily find jeans to cover them. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem as Rin was more find of skirts and that is where the true issue lied. With her ample lower body growing with her every meal her skirt became shorter and short. It had gotten to the point that the lower quarter of her cheeks were exposed wherever she waddled about. She had also had trouble finding stockings. She had ended up ripping at least three pairs just by trying to pull them up. Rin felt as if her legs had become sausages so plump they ripped their casing. It also didn’t help that the fabric outlined every detail of her flabby legs. Shins encased in plump fat, knees that had lost most of their definition, and thighs as wide as her torso used to be! It was beyond frustrating but Rin had no clue what to do. She didn’t want to go on a diet because she’d miss Shirou’s food, she didn’t want to give up in her pursuit of him either, and secretly she had liked some of the benefits being fatter provided. 

This repeated mental argument wracked on her nerves and caused her to seek out more food which merely perpetuated the issue. “Shirou, if you’re bringing seconds then fix me another plate,” Rin ordered as she grabbed the last piece of bacon from her plate. She confidently stuffed it in her mouth, but there was a noticeable pause between that and when she started chewing. Rin was stuffed and didn’t think finishing another bite was possible, let alone another plate. She was only still eating because of one other person.

“I’ll take some more, please,” Sakura said and smiled as she held her plate out. 

Shirou placed the trays on the table and fixed plates for Sakura, Saber, and Rin. “I have to say I’m pretty surprised Sakura. How are you able to eat so much?” He asked and felt his back stiffen up as Rin cast a glare at him.

Sakura blushed and rubbed her hands together slowly. “Well you cooking is really good and you work so hard to feed us. I just want to make sure I eat every bite so none of your hard work goes to waste.” Sakura explained and looked at Shirou with loving eyes. 

Sakura’s sudden voracious appetite was almost too much for Shirou to handle. During meals, Sakura ate like her belly was a bottomless pit, and between them, she inhaled snacks like a vacuum. Her face had grown rather soft and rounded. Squishy, pinchable cheeks that jiggled slightly as she ravenously chewed up anything in front of her. 

While Rin was bottom-heavy Sakura was the opposite of her sister and boasted a top-heavy form. Her breast had swelled and expanded with fat until they were the size of pumpkins. Very soft yet heavy masses of jiggly fat that had a natural bounce with Sakura’s every step. Thankfully her belly was the perfect spot to rest them yet their weight still caused them to squish into the doughy mass of her gut. At the moment, Sakura’s belly had a more rounded shape as she had been eating for quite some time. Once she stopped eating and had the time to relax it would change shapes. She didn’t have a full double belly nor a perfectly rounded one. Just the faintest hint of a divide between an upper roll and lower one. It was noticeable near her love handles and belly button or when she wore a rather tight shirt. 

Sakura’s limbs had grown quite thick, especially around her upper arms. All the sleeves of every shirt she owned had been stretched well past their limit by the lumps of blubber the size of fat Christmas hams. Her thighs and butt weren’t as flabby as Rin’s but her existing fat was denser. So while she didn’t overflow a single chair that much she was still capable of smashing it beneath her. It took so much energy just to get her legs moving that Sakura felt exhausted from anything more than a slow walk. Asking her to move faster than three miles per hour was equivalent to asking Shirou to lift Saber.

“Shirou,” Saber murmured and waved her master over. “I need help sitting up.” She pleaded and looked up at Shirou with a hopeful smile. Saber was capable of sitting up on her own, but it took so much effort when she was stuffed and already on her back. 

“Well, I can try…” Shirou replied and walked around Saber. He reached down and grabbed her soft shoulders before he attempted to lift her. A groan escaped his throat as he did his best to pull her up. Thankfully Saber was at least trying to help and reached her arms outward. Saber slowly lifted inch by inch. Things felt easier when Shirou was able to change position and start pushing Saber into a seated position. Though easier did not mean the task wasn’t still a daunting one. Shirou planted his shoulder against the obese knight’s back and pushed with all his might. 

Saber finally managed to right herself and shifted her hips to get comfy. “Thank you, Shirou!” She said in a pleased tone. As she looked over her shoulder she saw the boy laying down from exhaustion. Saber smiled and rubbed his back gently. “I will repay this favor, that I assure you.” With her, thanks delivered Saber was able to turn her attention back to the table. Mere moments ago she had felt stuffed but thankfully sitting up brought her appetite back in full force.

Each girl had a plate of food before them with plenty for seconds later. They all stuffed themselves with varying styles. Saber maintained some of her manners and rapidly stuffed food into her mouth before dabbing away any grease with a napkin, Sakura crammed her cheeks full of food without discrimination, and Rin held a slow and steady pace due to her fullness.

Saber started with the cinnamon rolls by grabbing one in each of her hands. With how quickly she ate them it was almost like a magician practicing sleight of hand magic. One second she held the generously iced pastries and the next they vanished into her mouth. She didn’t even stop to breathe, only cramming more and more sweets down her throat with reckless abandon. At this blistering pace, the tray quickly emptied and Saber licked her fingers clean.

She leaned back and pressed one hand on the floor for support as the other rubbed her belly. Saber sighed and watched her hand glide over the surface of her tummy. “Shirou’s cooking truly has improved. The flavor is so addicting I fear I can’t stop eating.” 

“You can take a break if you want. The food isn’t going anywhere.” Shirou suggested as he leaned against the wall. Sometimes it scared him when he saw how much the girl could eat. A little part of him sort of liked it. The majority of his feelings were simply happiness that he was able to hold such a calm life. Rin, Sakura, and Saber were happy so he was happy too. Shirou almost drifted off into space before he suddenly saw Saber whip back to attention.

Saber only needed a simple two minutes of rubbing her belly to prepare herself for more. She drenched the stack of fluffy pancakes in syrup before stabbing a fork through three of them. After patiently waiting for some excess syrup to drip off she crammed the pancakes into her mouth. There was no use in denying to herself or others that she was quite a glutton as of late, but she at least had the decency and manners to make sure she didn’t stain the table. 

Across the table, Sakura devoured the sausage patties in a very similar pattern as Saber did with the cinnamon rolls. She stuffed her cheeks full of the juicy pork and relished the flavorful mix of meat and spices. This wasn’t enough for her though and she reached for the bacon. That too was quickly consumed. “Everything is delicious Shirou!” She exclaimed and smiled brightly at her dear friend and crush. “I just feel sorry you have to cook so much…ooh, maybe I can help you with lunch later?”

“Well…” Shirou would gladly accept any help offered to him, but his kitchenette was far too small for Sakura. At her current stature, Sakura’s belly would rest on the prep table while her butt would spill onto the opposite counter. “It’s nothing to worry about,” Shirou replied and chuckled nervously. “Just eat all you want and I’ll take care of lunch later.”

Sakura nodded and grabbed the heaping bowl of oatmeal and pressed the rim to her lip. The bowl was titled up and Sakura greedily gulped down every drop, her throat bulging with each swallow, and her belly pushing the table back a few centimeters. Rin was shocked at the sight and almost stopped her feasting.

Rin loved Sakura, as all siblings did, but that appetite was very concerning. Rin just decided to focus on herself for now and slathered jam onto the final piece of toast. ‘Just keep up with them and you’ll be fine. This is the last of breakfast so just a little more to go.’ Rin thought to herself and bit into her toast. Her eyes opened in shock as the sweet jam tickled her taste buds. She glanced at the jar and saw only a flavor and date written on a white label. “Don’t tell me he makes his own jam too…” She whispered and took another bite. It was delicious, a sweet taste and a smooth texture combining. Rin’s cheeks puffed out adorably as she grappled with her emotions. Instead of making a move and complimenting Shirou’s cooking skills she just decided to chomp more of her toast and stuff a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. No matter how much she thought about it, there wasn’t a clear way to gain an edge on the other girl. How could she possibly get Shirou to pay more attention to her? Rin refused to outwardly ask for attention, if she asked him to go out to lunch with her it’d be hard to make it just the two of them, and they couldn’t stay here or Saber would be nearby at every second. “Hey, Shirou…” Rin started to say before there was a loud THUD.

Saber had flopped onto her back after she finished her portion of the breakfast. “Uuurp…Shirou…” She groaned and looked over at her master, flashing a pleading look. “I need a belly rub please.” Saber lifted her shirt to expose her smooth belly. 

“Coming right up,” Shirou replied and kneeled beside Saber. He was used to this as it had become a daily routine. Plus he enjoyed helping people no matter what. So he rolled up his sleeves and placed both hands on Saber’s full tummy. He gently pressed his hands down on the doughy fat and moved them in a large circle. “How’s this?” Shirou asked only to get a loan, pleased groan. Suddenly a heavyweight pressed against Shirou’s back and a quick glimpse of purple hair brushed over his shoulder.

“I want a belly rub too…” Sakura pouted and wrapped her arms around Shirou. She squeezed him with a surprising amount of strength as she slowly nuzzled her plump cheek against his shoulder. “Come on Saber always goes first. Let it be my turn Please…Shirou, Shirou!”

“Agh Sakura wait! I’ll rub your belly in just a second if you want!” Shirou groaned as he was squeezed in Sakura’s immensely soft and vice-like grip. Though as Shirou tried to manage Saber and Sakura he felt a wave of despair wash over him before turning to Rin. She was smiling but the way her lip and eye twitched he could tell it was masking a malicious intent. “R-Rin…are you ok?”

Rin chuckled softly. “Oh don’t worry Shirou, I’m doing just fine. Peachy even…” Rin stood up and waddled over to Shirou, the boy growing more nervous as her shadow was cast over him. 

THE END


End file.
